A single dance
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: It started out so simple... (A Harmony story. Rated T for language, violence, and slight *implied* adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

****PLEASE READ****

 **For the record, this is** ** _not_** **a song-fic. Yes, a song is used, but it's kind of an integral part of this story, and actually happened in the scene, so my hands are tied. Without the song, this story feels wrong and out of place. Besides, I might do more if you guys want it, so there's that, too.**

 **Back to Harry Potter, I guess. Long story short, it was "Harry Potter Weekend" on ABC Family, and the Deathly Hallows (part one) was on at the time. Anyways, the dance scene came on-my favorite part of the movie-and the idea for the story, long thought dormant, roared back into life.  
**

 **For those of you who don't like Harmony-first off, who are you people? JK-don't worry, I'll try to keep the Harry &Hermione romance to a minimum. (Then again, this is me, the hopelessromantic4life, we're talking about, so that's a poor promise) I'll also include a dash of Hermione&Ron if I can manage it. (an even worse promise)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its copyrighted characters. All rights go to JK Rowling. I also don't own "O Children" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. All rights go to them.**

* * *

 _ **Poor old Jim's white as a ghost.** _

Hermione knew the feeling. She curled closer to the radio. It had been Ron's radio before he left-

Merlin, even _thinking_ about him still hurt beyond all belief. Yet, she kept doing it, kept thinking about him every time her thoughts had nothing else to cling to.

 ** _He's found the answer that we lost._**

Harry walked inside, his face as grim as ever. Hermione glanced up at him, trying to smile a little, for his sake as much as hers. But then the next line came...

 ** _We're all weeping now, weeping because,  
there ain't nothing we can do to protect you._**

 _Perfect timing_ , Hermione thought bitterly, as yet another wave of sadness crashed over her. She had to duck her head, to hide the unshed tears and furiously blick them back.

 _ **O...Children.(Children)  
Lift up your voice, lift up your voice.**_

Hermione heard the soft sound of footsteps. She looked up again, surprised when she saw Harry standing in front of her.

 _ **Children**_

He held out his hand for her, the look in his eyes making it clear he expected her to take it. She did, albeit a little confused. Just what was he on about?

 _ **Rejoice, rejoice  
Hey little train! We are all jumping on**_  
 _ **The train that goes to the Kingdom**_

His hands slid around her neck, goosebumps forming under his fingertips. With a small, barely audible _click_ , the horocrux locket came loose. He tossed in onto the empty bed, then took her hands yet again.

 _ **We're happy, Ma, we're having fun**_  
 _ **And the train ain't even left the station**_

Walking backwards, Harry slowly lead her away from the radio into a more open space in the tent. Not once did he let go of her hands, nor look away from her face. Hermione wondered what it was he was looking for...A smile?

 _ **Hey, little train! Wait for me!**_  
 _ **I once was blind but now I see**_

Slowly he moved their arms back and forth, first towards him, then back to her, then repeating the process a couple of times.

 _ **Have you left a seat for me?**_  
 _ **Is that such a stretch of the imagination?**_

A nervous semi-smile stretched across his lips. Hermione knew that smile well, though it felt like it had been forever since she last saw it. The sight of it was too much; a matching grin (small, but still visible) found its way to her face.

 _ **Hey little train! Wait for me!**_

They spun in a slow circle, their arms bent out to the sides.

 _ **I was held in chains but now I'm free  
I'm hanging in there, don't you see **_

Harry twirled her, and with a laugh she returned the favor. He did it again, as though to prove he was better. (To which she held no protest)

In the back of her mind, Hermione noted that never before had she seen a goofy grin quite like that on Harry's face. Lately he only seemed to frown; seeing him happy lifted a weight off of her chest.

 _ **In this process of elimination**_

Now they swayed back and forth, the pair of them grinning like idiots. For a moment, they were just regular seventeen year olds having a bit of fun. As friends.

...right?

 _ **Hey little train! We are all jumping on**_

Back to the arm thing, though this time their feet went back and forth as well.

 _ **The train that goes to the Kingdom**_

Harry twirled her a third time. (this seemed to be his preferred dance move)  
Then he twirled himself backwards, until he stood with his back pressed up closely to her front, with her arm slung over his shoulder, and her hand still in his. It was too silly; she laughed. For the first time since Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione Granger was laughing and enjoying herself. Ron was temporarily left forgotten.

 _ **We're happy, Ma, we're having fun**_

Harry gave her one more twirl, before pulling her close to him.

 _ **It's beyond my wildest expectation**_

It startled Hermione a little, when Harry rested (practically buried) his head on her shoulder, with them still spinning slowly. Tentatively she did the same, though she placed her free hand there first.

She knew he was smiling even bigger now, regardless of the fact that she couldn't see his face.

 _ **Hey little train! We are all jumping on**_  
 _ **The train that goes to the Kingdom**_

The signal started to go bad, slowly dragging Hermione back down to reality. She didn't want to go back to that dreaded place...

 _ **We're happy, Ma, we're having fun**_  
 _ **And the train ain't even left the station**_

Finally she lifted her head off of his shoulder, and he did the same. They stood face to face for a long, tense moment, with their arms still partially wrapped around each other. Harry's face was an inch or two away, with the remnants of his smile still intact. Hermione found herself longing to close the gap, to meet his lips with hers.

As one they moved a bit closer, almost out of instinct. But Hermione stopped herself from going any further.

 _What about Ron?_

On one hand, he had left her behind. She'd cried all her tears for that boy, and a part of her screamed for her to move on. To take her chance with Harry while she still had it.

On the other...A part of her still loved Ron...

But she liked Harry too. In one evening-in one dance- Hermione's heart had split itself in two; half for Harry, half for Ron. What was she to do?

So she took the safe route, the cowardly path; she pulled out of Harry's arms, and fled to the outside of the tent. At the moment, _anywhere_ away from him would do.

The first thing to hit her was the cold; not just outside chill, but the one coming from her pounding heart. Hermione almost instantly missed the warmth of his arms, the comforting notion of "I care" that came with his touch. If she was honest, she'd always felt that, at least a little bit, but now she'd felt it full force, and she wanted it. She wanted it _bad_. It didn't need to be romantic; she just needed to know he was there for her.

But after that dumb move, Hermione didn't think she could face Harry for a little while. She curled up in front of the tent, deciding to keep watch for the night, but before too long she had nodded of into a restless slumber.

* * *

 **Yay! It's done! It's finally done! Guys, I can't even begin to tell you how many times I had to watch the dance scene, in order to get this right. That being said, I probably _did_ get something wrong. If you catch something, please let me know!  
**

 **Yes they did move a little closer to each other. I watched and re-watched it like twenty times just to be sure. :P**

 ****PLEASE READ****

 **OK, I'm definitely going to keep this going. I'll try to stick to the movie cannon as closely as possible, (until I end up switching the pairings) but there's still off screen actions to write. So then, dear readers, if you have any suggestions for additional scenes, please send them in! Either send them Through Private Messages, or through a review. I can't promise I'll use your scenes (in case there's too many, or I can't fit it in properly) but I _will_ read them all. If I use yours, you can expect to find your screen name in the AN. **

**Have fun!**

 **Word count: 1,543  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got only one suggestion (Thanks,emyy250) but I already had an idea in mind, so it's all good. On with the story!**

* * *

Pale sunlight streamed through the open flap of the tent. It was still quite chilly out, and a still half-asleep Hermione snuggled deeper into her blankets.

Wait...Blankets? This caused Hermione stir a little more. She hadn't brought a blanket out with her...

As she dragged herself back into the realm of consciousness, Hermione realized she was in her bed. She had more blankets wrapped around her than normal. On the top of the pile was Harry's blanket.

Harry's.

Blanket.

Hermione blushed crimson red, and tossed them off before looking around the tent. She didn't find him, but she did find a little note. The note read:

 _Hermione-_

 _You fell asleep outside. It was bloody freezing out there, so I brought you back inside before you could get sick. I hope. Anyways, I couldn't sleep, so I took over the watch. I'm probably still outside if you're reading this, actually._

 _With love, Harry._

 _P.S. There is now a little drool stain on the tent. I wonder where that came from..._

Hermione blushed even deeper, a small sense of horror spreading through her. She _drooled_?! And Harry _saw_ it?!

...So what if he saw it? Why did she even care?

In the back of her mind, Hermione ignored the little inner voice that quipped, _"because you're falling in love with him."_

Pushing her terror and confusion to the side, Hermione stood and went outside to find Harry. He was sitting a foot or two away with his back to her, a thin blanket wrapped around himself.

"Harry?" she called softly. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes Mione?" he asked, smiling at her in a way that sent her heart racing.

"Have you been out here all night?" It was hard to keep her composure.

"Yes..."

Hermione sighed. "Go inside and get some sleep."

"I'm not tired. Besides, we have more important things to do right now."

"Please, Harry, if not for your sake, then for mine."

His resolve melted away. "Alright, but don't let me sleep for very long, OK?"

She nodded, fighting to hide her smile. Harry slowly stood up and walked past her. Their fingers brushed for a moment, and Hermione wondered if he had done it intentionally. Not that she could ask; he was already inside the tent.

* * *

Harry sighed as he hit the bed. In truth, he _was_ tired, but he couldn't sleep. The memory of last night still haunted him; an innocent dance turned into...

Into what? What exactly had happened? Harry simply didn't know.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"Hermione?" Harry asked as he peered out of the tent. It was an hour or so after the dance, and she hadn't come back inside. He had wanted to give her some space, but the worry eventually got the better of him.  
_

 _She was leaning against the tent, sound asleep. A little line of drool had escaped her mouth, leaving a stain on the tent fabric. Harry chuckled a little at the sight; she looked absolutely adorable.  
_

 _It was getting cold out now; he had to get her inside. Careful not to wake her, Harry scooped Hermione into his arms and carried her inside. He placed her on her bed and covered her with several blankets, including his own. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he quickly penned a note explaining where he was and left it near the bedside. He turned to leave, but before he could stop himself, Harry bent down and gently kissed her forehead.  
_

 _And the weirdest thing? He didn't even regret it._

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

* * *

 **Well there's a good way to end it. Right? *dead silence***

 **O...K...**

 **Reviews (and suggestions) would be dearly appreciated. Bye guys!**

 **Word count: 659**


End file.
